


Snow

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: Why is snow so important to you ian?





	Snow

It was the first snowfall of the year. Mickey really didn’t like the snow but for his boyfriend Ian he was in loved with it. They lived on the north side and a two story home with a huge backyard. 

Ian was in the kitchen look out the window to see his backyard he was drinking his coffee like he did every morning waiting for his boyfriend to come down the stairs. That’s when he saw white flakes coming out of the sky he put his coffee on the counter and look at the sky through his window he was so happy to see the snowfall he took a few moments to admiring the snow until he felt hands wrap around his waist he was a little startled. Mickey turned ian around so that he was facing him pushed him up aganist the counter and kissed him hard after mickey release ian ask was that for he said you just look really gorgeous this morning . Why do you have a issue with me kissing my boyfriend in the morning? NO! not at all I love it, good mickey said..

Hey mick look outside the window 

Oh it snowing what about? 

Nothing don’t you just love the snow

It just snow ian there really nothing special about 

What are you crazy there is always something special about it 

Well I don’t see anything special babe

Go get dress I am going to show why snow is so special

Mickey walks up the stairs to put on his clothes he goes to one of the drawers and retrieves a little dox he opens it and see two gold wedding bands he smiles to his self and puts them in his jacket pocket. 

They walk out the house holding hands when Ian takes him to an unfamiliar place the area is covered with snow grass in trees there's no playground so it's definitely not a park but it's like land. 

 

Isn't this beautiful

yeah it's okay

come on mickey I know you think it's beautiful

Not as beautiful as you ian

look at Mickey Milkovich being such a snap

shut up

Ian Gallagher I love you so much I really do and I rather look at you and I sit here right now looking at snow you are the most gorgeous person I ever saw and you make me free you make me want to be who I really am I can be myself Around you you've made me a better person we've been through so much and I love you so will you Ian Clayton Gallagher marry me?

 

oh my God is all he could say before he pounced on Mickey and they both fell on the ground mickey couldn't help but have a big smile on his face but he still didn’t get his answer if he agreed to marry him. They stop laughing when mickey ask 

So is that yes? 

Yeah it is 

He kissed him hard again, picked mickey up off the ground and they walked home hand to hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write about something that you like comment down below


End file.
